What Would Happen?
by bballgirl22
Summary: Kendall and Katie get in a fight. Disregard the title, because I didn't end it in a dream the ay I planned to. For katieswift.R&R!


**What Would Happen?**

**A/N: This is a one-shot for katieswift about Kendall and Katie getting into a fight. Sorry for the shortness, but I hope you like it.**

Katie Knight angrily slammed the door to apartment 2J before her anger disappeared and tears sprang to her eyes. She ran past her surprised mom who was on the phone, and ran into her room. She slammed the door to her room as well, anger mixing with her fresh, hot tears, and she threw herself onto her bed and cried into her light blue pillow.

Three hours later, Katie cried out all of her tears and was now listening to her Ipod while scribbling furiously in a small black book. As her music paused in order to move to the next song, she heard the door open and heard four pairs of feet. Knowing her mom was gone out, she ripped her head phones from her ears and stormed out of her room.

She walked into the living room and saw all four of the boys, but her angry eyes were focused on Kendall.

"Kendall Knight, I hate you!" Katie screamed as she stomped over to him and jabbed her finger at him.

"Katie, what are you talking about?" Kendall asked, his own voice rising after being yelled at by his little sister.

"You spend nearly every waking moment with James, Logan, and Carlos or Jo and do you know what you promised to do three hours ago?" Katie yelled.

"They're my best friends in case you haven't noticed," Kendall shouted back.

"And I'm your little sister who looks up to you. But you stood me up! You promised we'd spend the day together! I wasted a whole hour waiting for you! You never showed!" Katie hollered as loud as she could.

"Well, you know-" Kendall began angrily.

"Just forget it, Kendall!" Katie said in a dangerously quiet voice before she turned on her heel and ran back to her room.

Kendall threw his hands in the air and looked over at his friends, who had been sitting on the couch as if they were watching a tennis match.

"Guys?" he asked desperately, causing the three of them to snap back to reality and begin whistling like idiots. Kendall's jaw dropped and Logan, after pushing James and Carlos off the couch, stood up.

"Kendall, you know she's right," Logan began, holding up his hand when Kendall started to interrupt. "If it's not the studio, it's the pool. If it's not the pool, it's anywhere else. If it's not Carlos, James and/or I, it's Jo. You haven't spent quality time with Katie on over three months. She looks up to you and you're letting her down. Think about it and let us know when you come to your senses," Logan finished before pointing to Carlos and James, then the door. The three of them walked out, leaving Kendall alone to think about what Logan had just said.

Kendall sighed as he sat down on the orange couch. He hated admitting he was wrong, but maybe this time, he was wrong. He knew he should talk to Katie. He knew he hadn't spent any time with her. He knew he'd stood her up. As many thoughts went through the blonde's mind, he stood up and walked toward Katie's bedroom.

When he reached it, he lightly and a little nervously rapped on the door.

"Come in!" Katie called and Kendall could tell by her voice that she had been crying, making him feel even worse. He opened the door and quietly closed it behind him.

"Katie," Kendall said softly as he sat down next to her on her bed. Katie looked at him before clutching her pillow close to her and turning her head away from him. Kendall sighed.

"Listen, Katie, I know you're mad at me and I understand why. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to neglect you, heck, I didn't even know I was. And I'm so sorry. I'm especially sorry that I made you wait for an hour. I'm sorry," Kendall said after taking a deep breath. "Well, that's all I came in here to say." Kendall stood up, but stopped abruptly when he heard Katie.

"Kendall, wait! I forgive you. I just miss you," Katie sighed as she pushed the pillow aside when he sat back down.

"I miss you too. Tell you what? How about tomorrow, we spend the entire day together. And I promise I won't forget, baby sister," Kendall grinned at her.

"It's a deal, big brother," Katie grinned back before hugging her brother.

**A/N: SO, I hope you liked it katieswift. Thanks fort eh request! **


End file.
